


The Obligatory Trip Fic

by Utopian_angel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Superman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Batfamily (DCU), Comic-Con, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Eri Protection Squad (My Hero Academia), F/M, Field Trip, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Lila Rossi Bashing, Los Angeles, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette, Manipulative Chisaki Kai | Overhaul, Mostly Gen, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Wade Wilson Knows this is Fanfiction, but not the one you think, class salt, its there for a bit, toxic cosplayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopian_angel/pseuds/Utopian_angel
Summary: Upon being banned from the end of the year trip, Marinette and her friends decide to create a trip for themselves. Tune in as the group of friends wreak havoc as they travel the world; punching cosplayers, capturing flags, walking the runway, epic guitar solos, and much more!.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aurore Beauréal & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 270





	The Obligatory Trip Fic

**Author's Note:**

> You all have no idea how long this fic took me to write!! The bright side is, it's my longest fic yet; banking in at around 7.9k words AND it is my most ambitious crossover yet! 
> 
> I hope you all like it! :D

Marinettte, Nathaniel, Adrien and Chole walked into the classroom only to find the rest of their classmates with a smug expression on their faces. 

“What’s with you all?” Chloe asked, “Did Mme. Bustier finally expel us?” 

“Ha!” Alix snorted, “I wish!” Before the redhead could say more, Mme. Bustier walked into the classroom. 

“Bonjour class,” the teacher greeted, “As you all know, the end of the year is approaching fast and we need to pick somewhere to go for our annual class trip,” the class let out cheers and hollers of excitement. “However, I am sorry to say but Marinette, Nathaniel, and Chloe, you all are not permitted to join us due to your recent streaks of misbehavior.” 

“Wait! They haven’t done anything though!” Adrien protested. 

“Yeah they have,” Alya retorted, “They have been bullying Lila ever since they came back.” 

“I don’t even know why,” Lila wailed, “I have tried to be nice to them and they always act like I’m like a devil.” Alya hugged her best friend while shooting a glare at the four of them. 

“Mme. Bustier, that isn’t right-” he was cut off when Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder, an indication to stop. 

“If you all don’t want us there, that’s fine,” Marinette leveled her gaze, “but good luck with fundraising!” 

“And just so you all know, I won’t be going on the trip either,” Adrien announced. 

“Ten bucks says they go to Disneyland Paris,” Nathaniel whispered to Chloe. 

“Doubt it, they’ll probably end up going to an escape room or something just as utterly ridiculous,” she whispered back. 

\-----

The four of them met up with Aurore and Marc at lunch and told them what happened in class. 

“That’s not very fair,” Aurore remarked, “They can’t keep you from your class trip.”

“At least their class still has a class trip,” Marc piped up, “Our class lost it after the glitter bomb incident.” Aurore chuckled at the memory of Marc and her covered in rainbow glitter. 

“I really don’t care that they excluded us from their trip,” Marinette declared, “Because normally, I’m the one that plans them. So this year, I'm gonna plan one for the six of us.”

“And Luka,” Adrien teased the bluenette. After Master Fu lost his memories, Ladybug made the decision to reveal her identity to Chat Noir. The crush faded quickly after that and was now replaced with a sibling bond. However, her small crush on Luka started growing after that, and Adrien refused to let her hear the end of it.

“Don’t forget Kagami,” Chloe added. Marinette nodded in agreement. 

“So...where have you all always wanted to go?” 

\------

It was surprisingly easy to convince Mr. Agreste to let Adrien go on the trip with them (Nathalie had been the one to convince him after he initially shot the idea down. 

“Sir, if they are able to go on this trip Marinette planned, their class will be extremely jealous, it will be a cesspool of negative emotions.”) Gabriel agreed and even donated to the cause. 

“We Agrestes don’t settle with mediocre. Go “all-out” with this trip as you kids say.” Adrien cried tears of joy for an hour after that. With a headstart on funding, Marinette spearheaded the fundraising. She re-opened her MDC commissions website (she initially took it down after her classmates found out she was MDC and started to post hate comments on it) and was instantly flooded with requests. Additionally, since Gabriel had agreed, Tomoe Tsurugi had as well, and, since she didn’t want to be one-upped by Gabriel, she donated more than he did. 

\-----  
The class began their fundraising with a car wash, spearheaded by Alya; since their new class rep, Lila, had charity work that same day. It took place on a Saturday in November. Nino played music to draw in a crowd while Mylene, Rose, Ivan, and Sabrina put on a performance to entertain the wild children running around. The event started off pretty good, they had made 150 dollars within the span of two hours! 

However, Kim started bugging Alix, who was in charge of the hose. As a result, she chased him with said hose, soaking the car passengers (one of which happened to be Penny Rolling, who was not amused) and they ended up owing 300 dollars in dry cleaning bills. Additionally, the two of them landed themselves in detention for disrupting the public and were barred from any more fundraising activities. But they finished the car wash with 500 dollars leftover. Take that, Marinette! Alya cheered internally.  
\-----

“How much do we need now?” Nathaniel asked. 

“About 6k. This isn’t counting my commissions yet because they're not done,” Marinette explained. 

“We have an idea how to help,” Marc smiled. The two of them led the charge on an All Arts fair. Nathaniel began the day by drawing caricatures of people who requested it and ended up giving art lessons towards the latter half of the day. Marc, on the other hand, helped aspiring writers bring their characters to life and even offered to proofread other people’s stories. Marinette brought in some macarons, cookies, and pasties that she and her parents baked the night before for the event. Additionally, to Marc's horror, Aurore offered people lessons on how to make glitter bombs. Kagami had offered fencing lessons, which many guys immediately signed up for, thinking that it would be an easy challenge (they were very surprised when they were on the ground a few minutes later.) Luka even had surprised everyone when he showed up an hour into the event with his guitar and a speaker. 

“Hey, music is an art too,” was all he said before he started playing. Adrien grabbed his keyboard and joined the guitarist on stage. Overall, it was a pretty successful event (despite the fact everyone ended up covered in glitter). After losing some money to the people who were not amused about the glitter, they ended the day with 1300 dollars in profit.  
\-----

The class had their next fundraiser right before Christmas break. They had set up a mini Santa’s workshop in the park. Ivan was selected to be Santa while Mylene, Rose, Sabrina, and Alya were elves (who gave out gingerbread cookies to the small children). Max and Makarov used special effects to give the workshop a more santa-like vibe. Nino was once again on music duty. The event thankfully went without problems. But because of an akumatization, the event ended earlier than they anticipated. The class finished the event with 900 dollars in profit. 

\-----  
It was Aurore’s idea to make a winter carnival. They only charged for admission. She was in charge of the snowman building contest. Marinette had given hats and gloves to children who needed it. Luka was snowboarding down a nearby hill and showing others how to do it without falling off. Nathaniel was doing face painting to anyone who wanted it (he’ll admit, he cried a little bit when one kid asked for a mightillustrator mask) while Marc and Kagami gave out hot chocolate. Later in the day, Adrien and Chloe had shown up, the latter bringing a snowball machine and two flags. 

“What’s that supposed to be for?” Kagami asked. Adrien and Chloe exchanged knowing looks. 

“We’re going to play capture the flag, obviously. Now bring everyone here; we need to pick captains.” Manon ended up as the captain of one team (much to everyone’s surprise) while Adrien was in charge of the other. To keep it fair, the remaining seven teens split themselves between both teams, with Chloe, Aurore, and Nathaniel joining Adrien while Marinette, Luka, Marc, and Aurore joined Manon’s team. The rest of the children split themselves up accordingly. 

“Okay, everyone,” Chloe’s voice boomed, “you get hit with a snowball, you’re ‘dead’ and you have to go over to the hot cocoa stand. Also no pushing and fighting each other. You’re not babies.” 

“3….2….1….GO!” It was pure and utter chaos. Marinette had sneaked behind the carousel to avoid being detected while going for the flag. Luka and Marc covered her. Aurore had put Manon on her shoulder and both were going wild, throwing snowballs left and right. Kagami, the poor girl, had never been in a snowball fight before today; so when she got hit, she didn’t know how to react. So she threw a snowball at the kid with enough force to make the kid fall over. 

“Kagami!” After making sure the kid was okay, Chloe dragged the fencer to the hot cocoa stand and explained that she was not supposed to throwback. Nathaniel, meanwhile, was in the process of being a dramatic idiot as Marc had nailed him with a snowball. 

“Betrayed by my own best friend,” he fake stumbled. Marc grinned as he approached the redhead. He stood over the artist's kneeled form and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Long live the king,” Marc pushed him back into the snow. He burst out laughing while Nathaniel exploded at him for the Lion King reference, the writer not even caring that he got hit. 

After Aurore got hit, Manon ran and found Marinette, who was currently well into enemy lines (she was in a tree staring at Adrien, who was standing guard over their flag). 

“What’s the plan, Marinette?” Manon asked. Marinette stared at the child, then back at the blonde. 

“So you know those doll eyes of yours?” she smirked. That’s how Manon ended up being a distraction to Adrien while Marinette grabbed the flag. 

“Sorry, kitty,” Marinette grinned as she sprinted back to their base, the flag in tow. Adrien was flabbergasted as he ran after the bluenette. Manon followed them from the trees. Adrien had cornered Marinette before she could reach home base. 

“This as far as you go, Mari,” he began to approach her but was stopped in his tracks when he got hit with a bucket full of snow from above. 

“Go Marinette!” Manon yelled at her. Marinette made it to the base and secured the win for Manon’s team. “Yay, we won! We really won!”

“Well we wouldn’t have won if it wasn’t for you, Manon,” Luka told the girl. Aurore put Manon back on her shoulders. The rest of the carnival turned into one giant snowball fight. The day ended with only 800 dollars in profit, but the crew had a lot of fun.  
\------

The next class fundraiser was led by Mylene; and it was a school play. After some serious debate, the class settled on performing High School Musical. Despite the lack of artists and designers, the stage and costumes looked somewhat decent. Alya had brought in concessions (store-bought) and her sisters were helping out (to pay for their ‘betrayal’ by going to the winter carnival) the play was probably their most successful fundraiser yet; they made 1200 dollars and Mylene landed a role at a local theater from her performance. 

“Okay,” Alya asked the next day, “how much are we at?” 

“Well,” Max calculated, “we are currently at $2600. In order to reach the proposed goal, we need about 3500 more dollars.

“Alright,” Rose cheered. 

“How much time do we have before we submit everything to the school board?” Sabrina questioned. Alya pulled out her phone and checked her calendar. 

“Well?” Nino asked, taking note of the journalist’s sudden pallor. 

“2 days.” The class began rushing and panicking to gather all the required documents and fill them out.  
\----

Two days later, Alya (who looked like a zombie fresh out of the grave) walked into the principal’s office with the needed documentation. Marinette and Chloe were walking out at the same time. 

“Did you two get in trouble again?” she sneered. 

“Nope,” Marinette answered, popping the p, “we just talked with the principle that’s all.” Alya gazed at them with suspicion for a while, before shrugging it off and entering the principal’s office. 

Marinette and Chloe walked into the classroom and took their respective seats. Not even a minute later, Alya walked in with the brightest grin on her face. 

“Our trip has been approved!” she announced. The class was abuzz with excitement and pride in their accomplishments. 

“I knew you could do it, Alya!” Lila smiled at her friend. “Too bad we won’t all be able to go,” she shot a look at the four students in the back of the room. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us, Adrien?” 

“It’s alright. Go and enjoy yourselves,” he smiled.

“Oh trust me,” Alya smirked, “we will.”  
\----  
Both groups left on the same day. Needless to say, the class was surprised to see the eight of them at the bus station. 

“What are you all doing here?” Alix snarled, “You’re not allowed on the trip remember?” 

“We know,” Nathaniel answered his ex-best friend, “Which is why we made our own trip.” That was all the artist said before Marc dragged him off to catch up with the rest of the group.

“Huh?!” 

The first place they landed was Los Angeles. Chloe had picked this place, so as a result, the first thing they were doing was heading to the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Marinette turned their relaxing stroll into a game of who can find the stars of certain celebrities first. Marc had been declared the winner after he stumbled upon Ryan Reynolds star; and Ryan Reynolds himself. The group took plenty of pictures which instantly went viral on social media. Mme. Mendeleiev and Gorilla even joined a couple of pictures. 

After bidding farewell to the celebrity, Chloe declared it time for food and surprised everyone by taking them to Hell’s Kitchen. Gorilla covered Adrien’s ears at one point because curse words are not censored in the restaurant. And Gordon Ramsay curses a lot. But on the bright side, the food was absolutely amazing. 

“LA was a good idea, Clo,” Adrien praised. The blonde beamed with pride as she paid for the food. “I’m surprised you did not suggest New York though. I thought you would want to see your mom again.” 

“Did you already forget, Adrikins?” Chloe scoffed, “My mom is here for a fashion show; which me, Dupain-Cheng, Tsurugi and Beaureal are starring in.” Luka promptly choked on his desert after hearing the news. 

“Really?” he asked Marinette. The designer turned red from embarrassment. Chloe and Aurore exchanged a knowing look. 

“Hey, Mari,” Aurore continued, “Aren’t some of the designs that are being modeled belong to you?” 

“Guys you’re embarrassing me,” the bluenette mumbled, sinking into her chair. 

“You should not be embarrassed, Marinette,” Luka reassured her, “You’re absolutely amazing- uh I mean that’s amazing, not that you’re not amazing or anything and I’m gonna stop talking now.” 

“I ship it,” Nathaniel smirked. Marinette shot a glare at the artist.  
\-----

On the day before the fashion show, Adrien and Aurore practically begged to go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. It was there that Marinette discovered that she was, in fact, a Ravenclaw. Marc and Aurore were both Hufflepuffs while Chloe and Nathaniel were Slytherin. 

“Don’t let him fool you, Marc is Slytherin material too,” Nathaniel teased while Adrien was being sorted. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” he smiled innocently. Mme Mendelieiev (also a Ravenclaw) raised an eyebrow at him. 

“From what I’ve seen in class, you are definitely Slytherin, Anciel.” Aurore and Nathaniel promptly burst out laughing while Marc stared, wide-eyed, at his teacher. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” the sorting hat hollered. 

“Bull!” Chloe yelled as Adrien took off the hat. “He’s a Hufflepuff; this hat is rigged.” 

“Maybe it’s because I’m a lot more brave than you, Clo,” Adrien teased.

“It’s probably because of your recklessness as Chat,” Marinette shot back. 

“Hurtful!” Kagami walked away from the sorting hat looking very confused. 

“What is a Gryffindor?” she asked. “Is it a good thing?” 

“Adrien, what kind of sheltered friend are you?” Chloe snapped at him, “You haven’t shown Tsurugi Harry Potter yet?”

“Uhh, I never got around to it,” he scratched the back of his head, “But for now, just know that since we’re both Gryffindors, we’re superior to Clo and Nathaniel.” Marinette swatted his arm. 

“That's not what being a Gryffindor means,” Marinette and Chloe explained the four houses to Kagami while Luka went to get sorted. Aurore had dragged Nathaniel to the gift shop to get a wand (and some chocolate).

“RAVENCLAW!” the sorting hat screeched.  
\-----  
The fashion show was one of Audrey Bourgeois’ most successful shows yet; she was not sure whether it was because of the fact it was in LA or because of the fresh new designs being modeled. Chloe and Aurore were natural-born models. Marinette stumbled a bit at first (it was her first time in heels) but eventually got the hang of it. Kagami, meanwhile, discovered that she had stage fright so the four of them walked together when it was Kagami’s turn. 

“Marinette looks absolutely stunning; doesn’t she, Nath?” Adrien asked. Nathaniel grinned while Marc playfully rolled his eyes. Luka, on the other hand, could not take his eyes off the designer. 

“Come on guys, stop teasing.” 

“We’re not teasing anyone, Marc, we just think that some people are being oblivious to what’s in front of them,” Adrien answered with utmost innocence.

“Oh yeah, I would totally date her, if she felt the same. What do you think, Luka?” 

“Huh?” his gaze snapped away from the stage and to the three boys sitting with him. 

“Mari looks amazing, doesn’t she?” 

“Would sure be a shame if someone else asked her out first-” 

“Please stop,” Luka buried his head in his hands. The two boys began laughing while Marc reassured the guitarist. 

\----  
Next on the trip list was Nathaniel and Marc’s pick; San Diego Comic-Con. Marinette and Adrien went as Misterbug and Lady Noir (they were gonna go as themselves but they looked too similar. Aurore went as a Hufflepuff wizard while Kagami went as Zorro. Marc and Nathaniel dressed up as Iron Man and Captain America. The con was an absolute blast; that is until a Thanos cosplayer tried to pick a fight with Marc. Luka and Marinette moved to deescalate the situation but were stopped when the cosplayer threw a punch. Nathaniel immediately tackled the guy to the ground while Aurore made sure Marc was okay. Chloe called security and the cosplayer was then escorted out of the convention. 

“Talk about a good alternate ending to Endgame,” Adrien spoke up as they went to get food. 

“True,” Luka answered. “Then Iron Man could be with his family.” 

“Why is Iron Man not with his family?” Kagami asked. Chole shot another disappointed glare at Adrien. Aurore and Chloe stepped up and explained to the fencer what the MCU was. While Adrien had gone to try a corndog for the first time. Marc pulled Nathaniel into a nearby gift shop. 

“Since when were you into,” Nathaniel looked up at the shop’ sign, “Doki Doki Literature Club?”

“I’m not, I just wanted to talk,” Marc admitted. 

“About?”

“I, uh, wanted to thank you. Y’know for decking that cosplayer earlier.” 

“It’s no biggie. But they shouldn't have punched you like that. He’s lucky that there were people watching-” 

“Nath, there’s still people watching.” 

“Right. But I’d gladly do it again.” 

“Why? You’d get banned from one the place you’ve been dreaming of visiting,” Marc protested.

“I would not come here without you first of all. secondly, you’re my best friend, if I get banned defending you, then its worth it.” Nathaniel hugged the writer, “You’re always worth it.” 

Meanwhile…. 

As Adrien exited the food stand, he collided with another cosplayer. This time, it was another Captain America cosplayer. 

“Wow, your Captain America cosplay is amazing! You even have the same muscular build!” he exclaimed. 

“Thanks, kid,” he laughed, “Although I would not call this a cosplay.” 

“Hey Adrien, could you come stop Clo-” Luka stopped himself when he saw who the blond was talking to. “You’re Chris Evans,” he blurted out. Adrien’s eyes widened in bewilderment. 

“What?!” As it would turn out, the entire Avengers cast was present at the con. They ended up meeting the cast and took plenty of pictures, which immediately went viral. Sebastian Stan revealed himself to be a fan of Marc and Nathaniel’s comic so they exchanged autographs. Gorilla, to everyone’s surprise, greeted Chris Hemsworth as an old friend and the two of them were talking nonstop the whole time.

“Best. Comic Con. Ever,” Aurore swooned after leaving the convention.  
\-------

Aurore’s pick was up next; the reporter had chosen to visit Metropolis. To their bad luck, they arrived just in time to see Lex Luthor in his giant robot fighting Superman. Aurore pulled out her phone and immediately began recording the fight. Mme. Mendeleiev and Gorilla got all the kids to safety as the big blue boy scout demolished the robot. However, Lex had a trick up his sleeves; one of the robot’s arms was made entirely out of Kryptonite. Nathaniel had been the one to point it out but Superman did not react quick enough and, as a result, was thrown through a building. Aurore and Chloe managed to talk Marinette into giving them their miraculouses so they could assist. Chloe used her venom to immobilize the robot and helped Aurore take off the Kryptonite arm, which was then teleported into space. The battle did not last long after that. Aurore and Chloe, self-dubbed The Blonde Squad, gained the attention of many reporters and civilians. Superman himself had gone over and thanked them for the assist. However, what excited Aurore the most was when Lois Lane asked the two of them for an interview. 

After the fight, they checked into their hotel and immediately began sightseeing. They first checked out the Hall of Justice (the one opened to the public). While they were there, Adrien had tried to climb the Batman statue while the teachers were not looking. Mme. Mendeleiev turned around and locked eyes on the blonde, who immediately panicked, let go of the statue and fell. Nathaniel recorded the entire thing but promised not to post it. 

Next up was a tour of the Daily Planet. It took the combined efforts of Marinette and Mme. Mendeleiev to keep Aurore from sneaking her own article into the basket of finished articles. However, the blonde stopped after meeting Lois Lane. The two women talked about their lives as reporters and Lois even took a look at Aurore’s blog; BugOut, and offered her an internship after she graduated. Chloe proceeded to mention the LadyBlog and suggested Lois check it out. Adrien took a video as Lois tore the LadyBlog apart, dismissing most of the recent content as tabloid gossip.  
\-----

Nobody knew what Marinette was thinking when she chose Gotham City. They would later find out when Ladybug snuck out of their hotel in the night to rip Batman a new one. Luka had followed her with the snake miraculous and found her roaring at Batman, while Nightwing took a video in the background. The Red Hood and Red Robin had to physically restrain Robin; who wanted nothing more than to see this insect’s blood on his sword. 

“Since when does the Justice League dismiss a distress signal?!” she spat. “Stop pranking us, You know this is a crime, An evil butterfly man and peacock woman; yeah right,” she mimicked. “You all never even checked what was going on in Paris did you?!” 

“Bats, what’s she on about?” Nightwing asked, narrowing his eyes, “Is there something you didn’t tell us?” 

“I like her,” Red Hood whispered. Red Robin nodded in agreement. 

“Tt. I don’t,” Robin scowled. Batman looked at the heroine in confusion. 

“Who answered your signal and told you this? Which hero?” he asked. 

“You all sound the same with those voice modulators. But why does that matter? Aren’t you the one who decides which signals get a response?” She seethed.

“That’s if I am told about the signal. However, this is the first I’ve heard about a terrorist in Paris,” Nightwing stopped filming and started to Google the French news. Luka, as Viperion, decided to make himself known and moved to calm Ladybug down. 

“Who are you?” Robin spat, “Another hero?”

“I’m Ladybug’s right hand. The name’s Viperion, why are you being restrained?” 

“He tried to kill Spots,” Red Hood answered. Viperion immediately placed himself between Robin and Ladybug.

“Hey, B,” Nightwing handed him his phone, “You should see this.” Batman scrolled through the news, his anger becoming more and more visible as he scrolled through Nightwing’s phone. 

“Come with me,” Batman ordered the two heroes. Twenty minutes and a zeta tube ride later, the Batfamily, plus Ladybug and Viperion were in the Watchtower watching as Batman demanded to know why he wasn’t informed of this. Wonder Woman, meanwhile, went over to the Parisian heroes and offered her apologies and promise of assistance. Turns out the Amazonian Princess knew about the order of the guardians and the kwamis. It also turns out that Green Lantern was the one to not pass along the message. Batman and Wonder Woman were not amused. 

Ladybug and Viperion left the Watchtower just before sunrise with an agreement that Nightwing and Red Robin would go undercover to help figure out Hawkmoth’s identity. Also that they will do their best to be more open-minded about distress signals. Wonder Woman wanted to go, but the idea was immediately shot down by Superman, due to the fact that if she got akumatized, it would be nearly impossible to take her down. 

They made it to the hotel just as the sun came up and decided to enjoy the view from the roof. 

“Thanks for coming after me by the way,” Marinette smiled at the guitarist, “I probably would have killed someone if you didn’t calm me down.” 

“I don’t think Gotham would take you killing one of their heroes very well,” he chuckled, “And I’d follow you anywhere.” Marinette kissed him on the cheek.

“You’re so cheesy sometimes.”

“But you did say that it's one of the things you love about me.”

“Touche.” The two of them sat in silence after that and just enjoyed the sunrise. At breakfast, they both got scolded by Mme. Mendeleiev for sneaking out and multiple glares from the rest of their friends for not telling them they were already in a relationship.  
\-----

“Ugh, What's taking him so long?” Chloe whined. Adrien pulled out his phone and checked the messages. 

“He says he got stuck in traffic but he’ll be here in about 5 minutes.” The next stop on the list was Adrien’s choice; London. He figured it would be nice to see his cousin again. Chloe was immediately on board because of how much she enjoyed picking on him. 

“So, Adrien,” Aurore began, “anything we should know about him?” 

“Well, he looks a lot like me and he’s very serious,” he answered, “but I know deep down, that he’s a total softie.” 

“Telling lies are we?” A new voice piped up. They turned to see Felix exiting his car and approaching the crew. Adrien rushed at his cousin and embraced him in a hug. Needless to say, he was pretty surprised at the sudden wave of affection. Once he let go of his cousin, Adrien began to introduce all of his friends. 

“The girl with the pigtails is Marinette; she's the one that planned this trip, Kagami is the girl next to her; she’s very good at a lot of things, You remember Chloe-”

“I wish I didn’t,” he muttered loud enough for Chloe to hear. She responded with the most mature response of sticking out her tongue.

“-The other blonde is Aurore; she’s nice but a little bit crazy,” Aurore playfully glared at him, “the redhead is Nathaniel and the guy he keeps staring at is his partner in crime, Marc; they're already famous comic book creators, and the guy holding Marinette’s hand is Luka; a literal guitar hero.” 

“My name is Felix Graham de Vanily. A pleasure to meet you all.”

“Likewise,” Kagami answered. As Kagami began to talk with his cousin, Adrien couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong with him. _He seems a bit more...jumpy than usual._

“Adrien, you coming?” Nathaniel called out, “We’re headed to Big Ben!”

“Coming!”

\----

After seeing all of London’s most famous locations, everyone went back to their hotel. However, Adrien went with Felix back to his home (he wanted to see his aunt). He already got Mme. Mendelieiev’s permission to stay the night. The two of them went into Felix’s bedroom; which was just as big and luxurious as Adrien’s. 

“Your friends are a good bunch,” Felix stated upon closing the door. 

“Yeah, they're the best,” Adrien paused for a moment after realizing what Felix just said, ”Even Chloe?”

“She seems less annoying than usual.” He handed his cousin a controller, “Ultra Mecha Strike 4?” The two of them spent the night playing against each other; laughing uncontrollably. Honestly, Adrien had never seen his cousin so happy; it was a sight to behold. It was about 3 am when they decided to call it a night and go to bed. As Felix went to go get ready for bed, someone slammed the bedroom door open. 

“You better not be asleep, brat,” a gruff voice slurred. Adrien tilted his head in confusion as the man approached him. As he got closer, Adrien could smell the alcohol radiating off of him. “Good, you waited. Glad to see that you can do something right.” Felix, meanwhile, heard the familiar voice and his eyes went wide in fear. _He wasn’t supposed to be home until morning._ “What’s with the outfit? You think you look good in that?” Adrien stared at the man in surprise. 

“Not to be rude but who exactly are you?” Adrien questioned, sliding Plagg a piece of Camembert in case things got ugly. “And I happen to think my outfit looks good, thank you very much.” 

“You talking back to me?” Felix was already moving towards the pair. 

“Wait no!” As the man raised his hand to hit Adrien, the designer transformed and blocked the hit.

“So, tell me,” Adrien, as Chat Noir, began, more serious than Felix had ever seen him, “do you hit everyone that talks crap to you?” Both the man and Felix were surprised at Adrien’s sudden switch. “Have you been hitting my cousin?” He growled before turning towards Felix, “who is this guy?” 

“My mother’s boyfriend, Oliver,” he answered. Chat Noir nodded and proceeded to pin Oliver to the floor. 

“What’s going on here? I heard all the noise,” Chat Noir and Felix turned to where Amelie rushed in. Upon seeing Oliver pinned to the floor, she grabbed Felix and backed away from the pair of them. “Who are you? And what do you want with Oliver?” She asked, her voice a bit shaky. 

“Mother it’s just Adrien,” Felix answered for him. 

“Yeah, Auntie,” Adrien detransformed but maintained his hold on Oliver, who was too drunk to fight him off. “He was about to hit me; and if I'm guessing correctly, he’s been hitting Felix too.” Adrien’s aunt stared at the man in horror. 

“Is this true?” Adrien wasn’t sure if she was asking Felix or Oliver, but the latter was the one to respond. 

“What about it?” He slurred. Amelie wrapped Felix in a hug, apologizing for ever bringing this man into their life. Once she let go of him and checked for any major injuries, she called the police; who took Oliver away. 

“I'm sorry you had to deal with this, both of you.” Amelie relented once again. “Although, how come you never told me what he was doing to you, Felix?” 

“You were happy with him, I didn't want to ruin that.” Amelie embraced her son in yet another hug, although this time she was sobbing (Adrien saw Felix crying too but the latter will forever deny it.) The three of them decide to sleep in the living room after that. 

When morning arrived and they were eating breakfast, Felix brought up a question that was burning inside him since last night. 

“So, Adrien, since when were you a furry?” Adrien promptly choked on his breakfast. 

“Tell no one,” he deadpanned.

\----

After another day of tours and plenty of photos, it was time to bid farewell to London and move on. Adrien gave Felix his new number as the crew was about to depart for the airport. 

“Promise me you’ll visit more often?” Adrien asked after releasing his cousin from another hug. “And I'll do the same.” 

“What are you talking about?” Felix scoffed, “I'm going with you.” 

“What?!” Chloe looked over at them in confusion but didn't approach.

“It was my mother’s idea truly. She suggested I come with you until she finishes the necessary arrangements.” 

“For what exactly?” 

“Well seeing as there is nobody left in London for us, she suggested we move to Paris so she can partner with your father’s industry and-” for the fifth time in the last 48 hours, Felix received yet another hug. 

“This is going to be awesome!” 

“Adrikins, come on or we’re gonna be late!” Chloe barked at him. 

“Coming!” He turned towards Felix, “do you have your things packed?” 

“I wouldn't have said I was coming if I wasn't prepared.” He grabbed the suitcase out of his car and followed his cousin to where the rest of the group was waiting for them. 

\--- 

The group welcomed Felix with open arms as they made their way to Kagami’s pick; Japan. 

The first thing the crew did was trek up Mount Fuji (with a guide of course) and take a selfie at the top. 

“If I had known we were going up a mountain, I wouldn't have worn heels,” Chloe grumbled. 

“I did say to be prepared for anything,” Kagami spoke up. 

“You could've climbed the mountain barefoot,” Felix smirked.

“Shut it, Grande Vanilla.” 

“Well excuse me-” 

“Hey Marinette,” Aurore ignored the bickering blondes and turned towards the designer, “I have an idea for a pic, help me with it?” Marinette helped Aurore grab part of a cherry blossom and scatter it around Chloe and Felix. Nathaniel took the picture right as they were gesturing at each other. 

“That's going on Instagram.” Aurore smirked. 

“Caption it trouble in paradise,” Nathaniel suggested. Marc rolled his eyes at their antics but did nothing to hide the smile on his face. Chloe, realizing what happened, immediately ceased her arguing with Felix. 

"I'll get that camera later, you know." 

"Good luck with that," Nathaniel answered as he handed Aurore her camera.  
\----

"Woah, this is incredible!" Marinette exclaimed as they entered the temple. It was her, Luka, and Kagami (the rest of the group were shopping in a local mall).

"It's like nobody ever left," Luka commented. 

"That's because we never did," a voice spoke up, causing the three teens to jump. They turned to see an elderly man, dressed in brown robes. He had a small amount of gray hair tied up and a rather short beard. (Think uncle iroh from atla) "I hope you're aware that this place is off-limits to tourists." 

"We're not tourists, sir," Kagami spoke up, "We are wielders of the miraculouses and we are seeking your guidance." The man perked up upon hearing this. 

"Is there no guardian protecting your miracle box?" 

"I'm the guardian," Marinette answered, "I am also the wielder of the Ladybug miraculous." The man eyed her for a moment before continuing. 

"Very well then, what guidance do you seek?" Marinette explained everything that had happened during the Miracle Queen attack and how Master Fu had given her the miracle box & guardianship over it in a last-ditch effort to stop Hawkmoth. 

“I might be a guardian but I have no idea what needs to be done,” she concluded. 

“It’s a shame that such a heavy burden was thrust upon you so suddenly. Since you cannot stay here and gain the same training as the rest of the guardians, here’s what we will do.” The man explained how Marinette would continue her guardian training while she was in Paris. 

“Thank you very much,” Marinette smiled at the man. 

“No, thank you for taking care of the miracle box.” 

“Um, sir, if you don’t mind me asking; would there be a way to alter my appearance while wearing the miraculous?” Kagami asked, “Luka and I were both victims of Miracle Queen and as a result, Hawkmoth knows both of our identities. However, we still wish to fight alongside Ladybug.” 

“I admire your loyalty,” the man smiled at them, “I think I know exactly what to do. Tell me, do you have your kwamis with you?” Kagami and Luka pulled out their miraculouses and followed the guardian's instructions. 

“Wow, you both look amazing!” Marinette complimented the two of them.

“Thank you, Marinette,” Kagami flushed at the compliment. The both of them were decked out in completely different costumes than their previous ones. 

“This way you can both fight on Ladybug’s side; just under different aliases,” the guardian informed them.

“Thank you, guardian,” Marinette smiled; happy to have some of her team back.  
\----

As the three of them headed back to their hotel, they passed through the city of Musutafu. It was there that a small girl collided with Luka. She had messy white hair and a cute little horn sticking out of the top of her head and wore a simple hospital gown However, what was concerning Marinette was the bandages wrapped around her arms and legs. Kagami seemed to have noticed this too and knelt down so she was at eye level with the girl. 

“Are you okay?” the little girl clung to Luka but she did acknowledge Kagami’s question by shaking her head. Marinette meanwhile, was cursing the language barrier as she texted their teacher that they might be late. 

“Guys, maybe we should take her to the police, or find a hero here,” Luka spoke up. The two bluenettes nodded in agreement. Luka scooped the girl up, her extremely lightweight being yet another concern. As they walked, Kagami tried to make small talk with the girl, and, much to their surprise, it worked. They soon learned the girl’s name was Eri and that she liked apples a lot. Also that this was her first time outside. When Kagami asked if her parents knew where she was, she only clung to Luka tighter. 

“Her parents must have done this,” Marinette muttered. Kagami was thankful that there were no akumas here otherwise she might have gotten arrested for voluntary manslaughter. She was also thankful that Marinette was here otherwise she would have gotten arrested for voluntary manslaughter. It was almost sunset by the time they had reached the area the police station was at. As they made their way to the station, they were stopped by two men coming out of an alleyway. One of them wore a white cloak and a plague doctor's mask that covered his entire face. The man next to him also wore a plague doctor mask, but it only covered his mouth and nose. He wore a green fur-lined coat and white gloves. 

“Oh thank goodness! You found her!” the man in the white cloak exclaimed. Eri whimpered in Luka’s grasp. 

“Thank you very much for finding my daughter,” the man in the coat addressed them, “we can take her off your hands. We’re sorry for any issues she might have caused you.” Kagami stepped forward, putting herself between Eri and the two men. 

“She was no problem at all. But I need to ask, why does she have so many bandages?” 

“Eri is very clumsy,” he answered simply, “Now come, Eri, we need to go home.” _He’s lying!_ This soon turned into a standoff between the three of them and the two men before them. Marinette sent another quick text before joining Kagami. 

“We just need to stall them for a while. I called in backup,” she informed her. Kagami began to ask numerous different questions about the men, one of which grew more and more frustrated with each question, the other, they couldn’t really tell because his face was covered. Eventually, the man, who introduced himself as Kai, asked a question himself. 

“Your friends do not seem to understand us. Where are you from?” 

“Paris. We’re here on a school trip.” Kai pondered this, then made his decision. 

“Eri, you wouldn’t want these students to die because of you, would you?”

“How dare you manipulate a child like that,” Kagami growled. Eri began to detach herself from Luka, much to their surprise. “Eri, do not listen to him. He cannot kill us.”

“And why is that?” A cheshire grin spread across Kagami. 

“Because we are no longer here.” Kai reached for Eri only for her to disintegrate. 

Meanwhile….

Kagami, Luka, Marinette, and Eri now sat inside the police station, where two officers had come to greet them. Kagami answered all the questions they had. To the Parisians' surprise, it turned out that Kai was a yakuza boss that went by the alias Overhaul and they had been trying to get info on him for years. 

“We’ve called the agency currently working on the Shie Hissaki case. They are going to need all of your statements.” Kagami nodded and returned to tell her friends what was happening. 

“Mendeleiev is going to be so mad if she has to come get us,” Marinette mumbled. Luka chuckled in response. Eri, who had let go of Luka and was now sitting in between him and Kagami, tugged on Kagami’s blazer.

“How did you do that? How did you make another us?” Just as Kagami was about to answer, two officers came in dragging a fox themed hero with red hair and blue eyes. 

“Wait there.” they ordered him. They sat him down right next to Marinette, who was trying her best to not yell at Nathaniel. Once the officers were out of earshot, the bluenette rounded on him. 

“I cannot _believe_ you got caught!” 

“Hey its not my fault someone recorded me!” Nathaniel protested, his voice cracking in the process. “Marc is gonna kill me if I get arrested.”

“You already got arrested! And not to mention now Mme. Mendeleiev is gonna have to come to the station! She’ll kill all of us; or even worse, expel us!” As the two of them continued to argue, Kagami turned towards Eri to answer her. 

“The boy in the fox outfit is our friend. He’s a hero in Paris who can create illusions.”

“Couldn’t he make an illusion of himself if he wants to leave?” Eri mumbled. Kagami smiled at the small girl before turning to her two bickering friends. 

“It seems that Eri has more intelligence than the both of you,” she interrupted them, “She just asked me why doesn't Nathaniel just create an illusion of himself sitting here to avoid going to jail.” Nathaniel groaned as he realized that he should have done this 10 minutes ago. Luka had to resist the urge to burst out laughing at both of their expressions. 

\-----

It was midnight by the time the three blueberries returned to the hotel and Marinette was right; Mendeleiev was pissed. But thankfully, she let it go when they explained what had happened. Eri had been taken by two heroes in training (with who they ended up exchanging numbers) from Sir Nighteye’s agency. They had promised the young girl that they would call her whenever they could. 

Nathaniel used Eri’s idea and ended up escaping the station much to the officer’s dismay. However, Kagami explained to the officer that they had called him since he could get them out of the situation. So they didn’t put a warrant out for his arrest, but Marc was pretty mad about it regardless. 

“You should start a bucket list, Nathaniel,” Aurore suggested. 

“Please don’t encourage him,” Marc pleaded. 

“I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?” 

“Depends on which part: the part where you got arrested or the part where a seven-year-old figured out how to escape using your powers?” Felix raised his eyebrows. 

“Please stop speaking,” Nathaniel buried his head in his lap. 

\--------

The last stop was Luka’s pick; Germany. There was only one reason he had picked here and the only person that knew this reason was Chloe. However, the rest of the group would soon find out why; as they were in the sea of people watching the festivities of the international music festival. Well, all of them except two.

“Knock them dead, Couffaine,” Chloe patted him on the back as he got his guitar ready. Luka nodded in gratitude right as one of the stage crew entered the room. 

“You ready, kid?” he asked. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Luka smirked. The stage lights flashed a variety of colors and, gaining the attention of everyone in the festival. The guitarist walked onto the stage, trying to remain calm; Let the music speak for me, he repeated mentally. He took a deep bretah and began to play.

“Wait is that-” Adrien began.

“No way…” Kagami and Marc said in unison.

“Alright!! Go Luka!” Aurore cheered. Marinette’s eyes did not leave the guitarist from the second she heard the first note. Chloe glanced at the designer before turning to Adrien, Nathaniel, and Marc. 

“Is this what Luka was like when we were doing the fashion show?” she asked, gesturing to Marinette. The three boys looked at the bluenette before answering her. 

“Yep.” Kagami chuckled at the designers awestruck expression while Aurore snapped a photo. 

“I assume that this was your doing?” Felix addressed the blonde. 

“Not really; I was more of the middleman here. The producer of the festival saw one of Luka’s videos but didnt know how to reach him. But he’s friends with daddykins so he came and asked me. All I did was pass along the message,” she explained. 

“Didn’t know you could be so nice, Chloe.”

“Shut it Graham de Vanily.”  
\-----

It had been an entire three weeks since their trip around the world had begun. Yesterday, they had finally come home. But today was the day they had been waiting for; today, Marinette, Nathaniel, Chloe, and Adrien would face their classmates. 

“Ready to put your money where your mouth is, Chloe?” Nathaniel grinned as they entered the building. 

“As if those plebians could even afford Disneyland Paris,” she scoffed. The four of them entered the classroom and were met with smug expressions from almost everyone. Juleka was glaring at them. 

“So,” Alya boasted, “where did you all go?” 

“We could ask all of you the same thing,” Nathaniel retorted. 

“We don’t want to gloat but the entire class got to go to Disneyland, the happiest place on earth!” Kim chimed in. 

“Dammit!” Chloe scowled. Nathaniel leisurely held out his hand, awaiting his prize for winning the bet. 

“What about you all?” Alix repeated the journalist’s question.

“Really, where didn’t we go?” Adrien smirked, letting a bit of his Chat Noir persona show. 

“Have any of you checked our Instagram since last night?” Marinette asked. The group had decided to wait until they returned to Paris before posting any more pictures after meeting Ryan Reynolds. Nino pulled out his phone and did as the bluenette told. His eyes went wide with each passing picture. 

“No way.”

“Way,” the four of them replied in unison. They watched with amusement as their classmates lost their shit, one by one, as they opened up Instagram.

This was definitely the best part of the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my Tumblr @enchanted-nerd


End file.
